Belial (Natural Opposites)
Belial was the tenth demon and the fifth Prince of Hell . History Early Life Belial was born in Bonston before the continental drift, he was a loyal christian, even before the birth of the Christ, he was tortured by Lucifer himself, he was turned into the fifth Prince of Hell, as the same time as the other Princes of Hell, he turns a human into one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Gluttony . Lucifer's Trapping When Lucifer is trapped, Belial, bored of Lucifer's plans, go out of Hell . Season 1 Belial meated Castiel and try to make him understands demons aren't all only evil and angels aren't all only good, he was killed by Barbatos . Personnality Belial was a proud demon and was disguted by Azazel and his fanatism, he was also extremely glutton . Powers and Abilities * Prince of Hell : Belial was a Prince of Hell and, so, had the traditionnal powers of the Princes of Hell . ** Super Strength : Belial was the fifth strongest Prince of Hell, he is only surpassed by Baal, Mephistopheles, Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Apophis, Lilith, Cain, Archangels, God, Pagan Lords, Amara, Braxxioss, the Primordial Entities and The Beast . ** Immortality : Belial was the fifth oldest Prince of Hell, the only older than him are Baal, Mephistopheles Ramiel, Azazel, Barbatos, Alastair, Cain, Apophis, Lilith, Satiety, Archangels, War, Peace, Samedi, Zeus, Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Belial could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Belial didn't need to eat, breath or drink to survive, he could run for an extreme amount of time before being tired . ** Healing : Belial was able to heal someone . ** Demonic Possession : He could possess humans and even reapers without the consent of the vessel . ** Teleportation : He was able to teleport himself and others to every place he was went before . ** Contract ''': He was able to make contracts, he was, howerver, less powerfull in contracts than Barbatos . ** '''Reality Manipulation : He was, with contracts, able to manipulate reality itself . ** Pyrokinesis : Belial was able to manipulate, generate and shape fire at will . ** Dream Travel : Belial was able to travel dreams . ** Biokinesis : Belial was able to make internal bleeding easily . ** Electrokinesis : Belial had the ability to turn lights on and off at will . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all effortlessly and instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : They could all instantly kill him . *Archangels : They could extremely easily all kill him . *Leviathans : Even the weakest Leviathan could easily kill him . *White-Eyed Demons : The White-Eyed Demons could kill him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Frost, Furnace, Trickstery and Thunderwave could kill him . * Archangel Blade : An Archangel Blade could kill him . * Colt : the Colt could kill him . * Angel Blade : If an Angel Blade couldn't kill him, it was extremely painfull for him . * Lucifer's Spear : This spear could kill him . * Michael's Spear : This spear could kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Belial dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Belial dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Belial could die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Belial could die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Belial could die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Belial could die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Belial could die . * Summoning : He could be summoned by entities and couldn't kill his summoner during the invocation time